A Bloody Mess of a World
by flylikethefairies
Summary: Modern/Vampire AU Natsu has lived all his four hundred years of life sleeping, talking and eating in a room of coffins. When he suddenly awakens in a strange new world without any of his friends or family, he must question everything he's ever known. His questions lead on to a mission that allow him to meet new friends, new challenges, and even more questions along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Mmm... how did these strawberries show up out of nowhere_? Natsu wondered, a dreamy smile sketched on his lips. Piictures of strawberry cream cakes stretched across his mind... and they were calling his name. Natsu stared at each of them in amazement. Slowly, his hand reached out to grab one.

The cakes instantly disappeared, and Natsu's hand hit something cold and hard. Confused for a moment, he searched his mind for an explanation. _Right, I'm a vampire_ , he remembered drily. _And this is a coffin. Great_. Natsu's smile had dissipated, along with _his_ strawberry cream cake. He tried to think of his dream again, until he realized that the 'strawberries' had actually been blood.

"I guess I should get out and have some fresh air. Feel the sun on my skin," Natsu decided, snorting at his own joke. Vampires were the funniest creatures Natsu knew, and he knew a lot of different creatures. He would be ready to talk to his fellow brothers and sisters in another second.

Two minutes later, Natsu slowly opened his coffin lid. It was strange how there were no voices around him, but maybe he was the first one to awake. With that thought in his mind, Natsu flung open the coffin and smiled wide at his family around him.

Only, there was no family, and there was a _human_ waiting for him, and Natsu was in the middle of the city, and the human smelled like the strawberry cream cake in his dream.

"Hello, I'm Lisanna," the human said.

Natsu screamed and started to run away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?!"

Natsu was dreaming about strawberries again. He was just about to lick their shiny red skin when somebody suddenly jerked him to the side. Natsu forced his eyes open and had to sink his teeth into a blanket to keep from screaming again. He had never been so close to a human before in all his four hundred years of life.

"I'm _so_ sorry I startled you earlier! It's just that I was _so_ excited... I'm still excited, don't worry! I haven't seen one of your kind in _ages_!" the human squealed, sounding loud and amazed. "I guess I should explain. I'm an archaeologist- have been for about two years. My study is in the field of mythical creatures and proving them real. It sounds like a fantasy job, but it's my life. And here you are!"

"I'm not a mythical creature," Natsu replied quickly. His mentor and father figure, Igneel, had taught him the mandatory response for all 'magic' related questions was to deny everything.

"Hm, is that so?" the arkeegist (archagist?) answered, a twinkle in her eyes. "Do tell me what you were doing in a coffin, then. And running away from my source of light."

"I'm a pedophile," Natsu slowly said. "I am here to eat your children." He tried to remember the rest of his mandatory response, but judging by the human's expression, he had just overstepped too many boundaries. "Okay, fine, I'm one of your mythical creatures. Where's the queen? I'll explain the situation to her and you won't have to put me away in a dungeon. You wouldn't want to anger one of the queen's closest friends."

The human's amazement returned at once. Satisfied, Natsu waited for her to beg him not to speak of this to Queen Elizabeth. Instead, she squealed again. "You were alive during the eighteenth century? Of course, of course. this is the twenty-first century now. Where are my manners? I'll get you something to drink right away!"

Natsu was suddenly confused. _Where am I_? he wondered. The blanket he was biting was part of a roomy couch. He looked around for other interesting features, when he noticed a window high on the wall. Animals on it were moving at top speed. Natsu was enjoying the climax of the part where a jaguar was about to lunge at a cheetah when it turned black. _Does night and day change this fast outside_?

"Are you liking my television? You'll get to know everything later, after you drink your strawberry milk," the human interrupted impatiently. Surprised, Natsu jumped back and she blushed. "Sorry, I'm so _so_ so sorry. I get really clumsy when I want to know something. I'm Lisanna, by the way. Oh, and this is-"

"How did I get here?" Natsu said, thinking about his family and friends. Igneel would be worried by now if his son hadn't emerged from the coffin. Would they dare try to open it and risk embarassment? Natsu was now regretting ever stepping out of his comfortable case. Then he realized this could all be a dream, and his strawberries would appear any second.

"She will explain everything. Her name is-" the human, Lisanna, tried to speak again. Natsu allowed her a second to speak before asking his question again.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore." Another human had entered the room without Natsu's notice.

And she was pointing a gun straight at Natsu's head.


End file.
